2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Denny
Going To School (Fiction, 11 sentences) I wake up at 6:00 am as always, which is to early for my liking. Then I did the same routine I do everyday ( besides weekends of course ). After that, I headed off to the bus stop. "Everyone Is running late today" I thought to myself. Suddenly I saw the bus speeding 200,000,000 miles per hour through the neighborhood. Then it stopped at my regular stop, and the bus driver started opening and closing the doors at a rapid pace while yodeling. Then she started to blast country music, and everyone in my neighborhood came out of their chimneys and danced. I started to feel frightened, so I ran home. Once I get home, I faintly heard a ringing noise. Finally, I wake up. Now I realize how much I despise waking up this early. My Birthday (Fiction, 12 sentences) It was finally October 16th, my birthday. It came on a Friday this year, which I was really pleased about. So far it was a regular week day. Waking up, and then going to school. I knew the day was going to become more fun, but I didn't realize how daft it was going to turn out to be. Right when I stepped in the door to my house, everyone and everything went insane. The first thing that happened was I opened my gift. My Family and Friends got together and bought me an iPhone! That's what I thought. Turns out it was trash in an iPhone case. More chaos went on throughout the night , such as the time when my Uncle Jim changed into a shirt covered with pennies. Finally, when I'm almost asleep, I realize I will have to wake up and see them all tomorrow. Halloween (Non-fiction, 8 sentences) I've been very anxious for Halloween to come all month. I decided I was going to go trick or treating for my last time this year. Since it was my last time going, I was going to be something good. Something good meaning a sumo wrestler. Some of my favorite candies are Reese's cups, smarties, and Hershey bars. Some candies I don't like are Snickers, Milky Ways, and Kit-Kats. My family usually gives out Tootsie Rolls, and Jolly Ranchers. I am already counting down the days. Thanksgiving (Non-Fiction, 11 sentences) Finally, Thanksgiving; one of my favorite holidays. It's not only my favorite because the food, but the season itself. There are many good things about Fall, including the weather, Halloween, and the obvious; Thanksgiving. It's also close to Black Friday and Cyber Monday. Once Thanksgiving ends, most people start thinking about christmas. With Christmas comes winter, which means freezing temperatures. I'm not a huge fan of the cold, but I do like snow, and rain. That's besides the point anyway. I'm also excited for thanksgiving to come because of the food. My mom always makes really good foods such as; Apple Pie, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. I really hope November comes as quickly as October did. -- Christmas (Fiction, 7 sentences) Something I have always dreamed of is going to Disney World. I've always tried to Intimate it to them that I want it more than anything. This upcoming Christmas I have decided to ask for one thing only, to take a trip to Disney World. That way they either get me nothing, or Passes for Disney World. It agitates me when people say how fun it is there, because they know it is something I have been waiting to do for a very long time. My parents have always been reluctant to leave the area, but hopefully they soon realize it's worth it. Hopefully Christmas comes quickly, because i'm growing impatient! Melba Beals (Non-Fiction, 7 sentences) For Literacy Class I have to read a biography on someone who had a positive impact on the world. I chose to read about Melba Beals for multiple reasons. She was one of the first African American's to go to an originally all-white school. She inspires me because she went through a lot just because of her skin color. Though her life was very tough, she still managed to get a good education, and she turned out to be an amazing person. Now she is 74 years old and lives in the San Francisco Bay Area. She currently has a published book called "Warriors Don't Cry", which is the book that inspired me to write this wiki. February (Fiction, 7 Sentences) Valentines Day is coming soon. It is mid-January, and as we all know, the Holiday is celebrated in February. I am very excited for this time because my Mom's Birthday is on the same day. I hope to find her something she appreciates. I could purchase bracelets, or cookbooks for her. I also hope to celebrate by eating at a nice restaurant. February will be lively and entertaining. My Pets (Non-fiction, 8 sentences) I love Animals. Knowing this, you can probably infer that I have pets. I have 2 pets; one Dog and one Bunny. My Dog's name is Buster, and my Bunny's name is Thumper. My parents surprised us with Buster about 2 years ago, and surprised us with Thumper about 4 years ago on Easter. Thumper is named after the bunny in the movie 'Bambi", and Buster is just something we randomly chose. I am so happy my parents decided to get pets or my siblings and I. I love both Thumper and Buster very much. -- The Superbowl (Non-fiction, 7 sentences) The Superbowl this year featured the Denver Broncos and the Carolina Panthers. The majority of the people I know wanted the Broncos to win, but I wanted the Panthers to win. Unfortunately, the Panthers lost and the Broncos won with a score of 24 - 10. In my opinion, the commercials weren't as good as last year. The game itself was filled with good and bad plays. Overall, the Superbowl was very entertaining and I enjoyed it. Even though the Panthers didn't win, I still liked the game. Easter (Non-fiction, 6 sentences) In my opinion, Easter is an underestimated Holiday. Easter is a day dedicated to celebrating the resurrection of Jesus. I think the real meaning of this day is hidden behind candy & bunnies. I don't think it's a bad thing that people receive gifts on this day, I just think that everyone needs to understand the true meaning of this day. A lot of people go to Church on Easter, which I think is a very important thing to do, as well as spending time to celebrate with your Family. Overall, I think Easter is a very important, underrated Holiday. Pitbulls (Non-fiction, 8 sentences) Pitbulls are dogs, who have many bad stereotypes. I own a Pitbull named Buster, and he is the sweetest dog I've ever met. One stereotype is that they are vicious. That is completely false, it is all based off of who raises them and how. Another stereotype is that they aren't 'family' dogs. This is false, because I have a family of 5 and other pets, and our Pitbull is nice to all of us. Overall, a Pitbull is a great pet to have, and is very loyal. Also, you can't really have an opinion on them unless you have had/have one. Poem (Fiction, 16 lines) Dog. Comforting, even in the fog. Cat. Definitely not a brat. Frog. Lives in a log. Pig. Happens to dig. Camel. Not a Mammal. Lion. Could be named Brian. Fish. Lives in a bowl, not a dish. Me. No, I'm not a bee. Poem (Fiction, 24 lines) Flower. Holds a lot of power. Pansies. Smells better than Chimpanzee's. Marigolds. Often seen in households. Roses. Known to attract noses. Sunflowers. Love a nice shower. Chrysanthemum. It's hard to find an antonym! Lilies. Loves to shop at Tilly's. Honeysuckles. Doesn't have to force out chuckles. Violet. Wants to be a pilot. Carnation. Protects the nation. Dahlia. Came from Italia. Protea. Voice is croaky. -- NIGHTJOHN (Non-fiction, 8 sentences) 'NIGHTJOHN', is a book I idolize. It is a novel written by Gary Paulsen, an author who has won plenty of awards, like the John Newbery Medal. He also likes to travel a lot, and was once the '4th most popular children's author'. In the book, He talks about slavery, and how it is an important part of history, by talking about John, a man who has taught past slave's how to read and write. John was called 'NightJohn' because he would always come out during the night to teach other slaves. At one point, John had escaped, and ran away, but he decided to come back so he could educate everyone that was in the same spot as he was before. In the end, this is one of my favorite books I have ever read. I find slavery really interesting, and I am very glad this isn't a problem anymore. Overall, I definitely would recommend this story to anyone looking for a good book. Sources - blong4 - Fun Facts about Gary Paulsen Memorial Day Weekend (Non-fiction, 6 sentences) This Memorial Day Weekend, I didn't do much. I hung out with my friends, went to the pool, and went shopping at the Christiana Mall. I had a lot of fun going to the pool with my friend jenna, and having a sleepover with Ava. I also had a nice time at the mall with my Family. This 3-day weekend showed me that you can have a fun time without doing anything that big or exciting. I will probably remember this weekend for a long time, because I made a lot of memories. Trip to the Bahamas (Fiction, 14 sentences) Me and my family all had fun at Atlantis. I was only 7 years old when we went on the trip. When we arrived at the hotel, the first thing me and my brother did was jump from bed to bed. The springs made a ‘squeak’ when we landed on them. At night, we decided to go swimming. When we got back to the hotel I looked out the window and the ocean was a statue. The next morning my family and I went to breakfast. After that we decided to go swimming again. At that time in the morning, the ocean was as bright as the sky on a sunny day. It was sad we had to leave so early, but time flies when you’re having fun. On the plane ride home I was upset because we had to leave so early, but i missed home. The ride took forever, but i loved looking out the window and seeing beautiful scenery. I was going to miss having the sun smiling down at me. My trip to Atlantis was fun, and i was in need of a fan. Childhood (Non-fiction, 12 sentences) I have a ton of fun memories from when I was younger. Before I moved to Pennsylvania at age 9, I lived in Delaware since I was born. In my neighborhood, I lived very close to my best friends. Some of their names were Adrienne, Ryan, Connor, Tommy, Trinity, and Sylver. I enjoyed to travel with them, swim with them, and play baseball with them. I also went to school with them, and even had my main class with Adrienne. I really miss hanging out with them, though I still am very good friends with Adrienne. When I lived in Delaware, my brother was on a baseball team, and I loved to go to all of his games and practices. I loved that we lived right next to a baseball field. I also remember sleeping in my sister's bedroom all the time and playing games with her. Some of my favorites were Uno, Monopoly, Shoots and ladders, and Sorry. Overall, I really miss everything and everyone from when I was younger, and I really cherish the memories I have of everyone. Beach (Fiction, 4 lines) Sandy toes, freckled nose. Salty water, wet clothes. Excitement arose. Anything goes. Category:Period Ten Category:All Students